


Love of My Life

by officialstories



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialstories/pseuds/officialstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years ago Christen Press, left her bestfriend Tobin Heath, to join the Air Force. Did it take six years for Tobin to realize that she was in love with her bestfriend or is she still in denial?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Starting something new.

Chapter 1 

Coming Home 

"This is your captain speaking. Your flight from Detroit, Michigan to Los Angeles, California will be landing in five minutes. Thank you for traveling with Southwest Airlines and have a blessed life." The pilots voice sounded over the intercom. 

I smiled lightly to myself. I was finally home. I had spent 3 years in the Air Force right out of high school stationed in China before switching my career to fashion photography and moving to Paris, France. Just a few months ago I was offered a position at a studio in Los Angeles that was 10x better and close to home. Which I was thankful for. I was closer to my family and my bestfriend, Tobin. 

Tobin and I have been bestfriends since we were four years old. We met when we were both on the same community soccer team. While she excelled I quit that year but we stayed bestfriends. We kept in touch often while I was in the Air Force as well as when I was in France we had two weekly call/ FaceTime sessions that we never missed even though we both had busy schedules. 

"Excuse me. The plane landed." I was knocked out of my trance by a man that was seated beside me. I blushed a deep red as we were the only two left on the plane. "I'm so sorry." I apologized gathering my belongings and heading off of the plane. 

I headed to baggage claim which was pretty clear seeing as me and him were the only two left on the plane. I saw Tobin before she saw me with my suitcases beside her. Also with my cousin Mallory and our other bestfriend Kelley. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around with a scowl on her face but it immediately turned to a smile when she saw it was me. She picked me up and spun me around and I started giggling. "I missed you so much." She kissed my forehead before setting me down. "I missed you too, Toby." I smiled softly. 

"We're here too you know!" Kelley exclaimed. I rolled my eyes with a wide smile. "I missed you too Kel and Mal." I hugged them both. "If I didn't know you two I would have thought you two were a couple." Mallory smirked. I swatted her arm. "Quit it." I scolded her playfully. Tobin was blushing slightly from her comment. I wonder why? 

"Anyway, let's go. Chris I know MaMa Press wants to see you." Tobin said grabbing my bags before I could protest. "Tobin let me get some of these." I pleaded as we walked out of the airport. "Christen please stop we all know Tobin will not let you hurt a single hair on your head even if it kills her." Kelley joked. I rolled my eyes. But it was true. Mal's comment was also true. If you didn't know us that well you would have thought me and Tobin were together. But we're just really close and affectionate. It's only because we're most comfortable with each other. I was never that affectionate with my past boyfriends as I was with Tobin. But bestfriends are affectionate with each other so it didn't matter. 

_

"Tobin are you sure Shirley is okay with you skipping out on her?" Christen asked me. "Christen, stop worrying. She's okay with it. Honest." I assured her as we sat on the couch. Mallory was on the love seat while Kelley sat on the reclining chair by the couch. 

"You sure Tobs? I mean Shirley has had a stick up her ass lately." Mallory asked earning a smack in the back of her head from Mama Press. "Language Mallory Diane!" She scolded her while setting down the pizza on the coffee table centered in the room. She rubbed her head and pouted. While I snickered softly. 

"Thanks Mom." Christen smiled thanking her for the pizza. "You're welcome sweetheart." She kissed her forehead and leaving the room. "Kel put the movie in and I swear it better not be Mean Girls." I said. Kelley rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You two aren't even going to watch anyway. You guys always talk during the movie." Kelley said. "Do not!" Christen objected. "Yes you do. Especially you Christen." Mallory agreed reaching for pizza. She sat back and crossed her arms. "It's alright Chris." I smiled as I reached for pizza handing her a slice as well. She shook her head and sat back eating her pizza. 

_

"No, Toby don't go." I pouted. It was later in the evening and Kelley and Mallory had already left. "I can't stay Chris I have early morning practice." Tobin said. "You have clothes here. Stay. Please." I poked my lip out. She sighed and smiled. "Okay. I'll stay." She nodded. I smiled. "I can't say no to your puppy dog look. You know that Chris." She said laying on my bed. I had already changed into comfortable clothes and took out my contacts. "I know. That's why I do it." I giggled laying my head on her shoulder, cuddling into her side. 

"Don't go to sleep. I have to change." Tobin whined. I got back up and Tobin slipped out of bed. While she was gone I put my hair into a messy bun and laid on my pillow waiting for Tobin. She walked back in my room with soccer shorts on and a t-shirt on. "Come on. I have to get some sleep." She smiled pulling me into her. "Goodnight Chris." She yawned turning out my bedside lamp. 

"Goodnight Toby." I smiled against her neck and drifted to sleep. 

_

 

My alarm went off as I woke up the next morning. I groaned rubbing my eyes. Christen's clock read 6:00 in big red numbers. I sighed and kissed the side of her head before slipping out of bed. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. 

I had my own draw at Christen's house with my soccer stuff as well as casual clothes. I had three practice jerseys here and five at my apartment. Me and Christen were really close. She had clothes when she was living here but when she left and I moved out I returned them to MaMa Press. 

I finished getting ready and wrote Chris a note letting her know I was leaving and kissed her head again before heading to practice. 

_

"So your bestfriend is back in town I see." Alex one of my teammates said as we worked on passing drills together. "Yeah. She got a job at a studio out here so she's here for good." I smiled. "Are you finally going to ask her out?" Alex asked. I chuckled. "I have a girlfriend Alex." I told her. "One that you've haven't been interested in, in over a year." Alex rolled her eyes. I scoffed. "I am interested in her." 

"Please Tobin. Shirley is like another one of your friends that you occasionally kiss." Alex said. "You look at Christen like she's the light to your world. I've seen it many times. Besides the times on snapchat." She explained. I rolled my eyes. "Christen is my bestfriend nothing else." I said. "Whatever you say Tobs. People would think you two were together if they didn't know you guys." Alex said as our coach blew his whistle. 

_

 

"Shirl I'm home!" I called into my apartment. She had texted me during practice that she was at my apartment. Me and Shirley had been dating for a little under three years. I met her through Kelley. They played on the same club team at the time. After we met we were inseparable. Wherever she was I was with her. The only time we were separate was when we had national team obligations. Shirley was born and raised in Columbia till she went to college at Penn State. 

After about a year things got rocky. We were fighting a lot about me not being there enough. Wanting to hang out with other people. We got through it though and we were better than ever till last week. She knew Christen was coming back but not so soon. She didn't like to share which is a big problem. We weren't talking which is why I was surprised when she texted me out of the blue. 

"Hey babe." She hugged me but I lightly pushed her off. "Why are you here?" I asked her. "I wanted to see you." She answered. I shook my head. "It's your fault we aren't talking." I said crossing my arms and leaned against my refrigerator. 

"Christen came home last night?" She asked. "She did. She asked about you." I nodded. "She cares about you because of me but you are so jealous that you can't see that." I said. "What you're not understanding is you ditch me every time she's in town." She said. I shook my head. "We were on limited time when she was in town. She's my best friend I have to be there." I said. "You don't have to do everything she says Tobin!" She raised her voice. 

"And I don't Shirley! If she needs me I'll be there though. You know that." I matched her tone. "But you don't with me. That's the problem Tobin!" She yelled. "I do Shirley. Just because i don't do everything you tell me to do doesn't mean I'm not there for you like I'm there for her." I said. "But you are! You are Tobin and you don't even realize it!" She said. I rubbed along the temples of my head with my hand. 

I shook my head after. "I don't want to fight about this anymore. Either you get over it or you don't." I said looking at her. She sighed and grabbed her things before walking out of my apartment.


	2. Start of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down.

Love of my life

Start of Something New

I start my new job today. The studio was about ten minutes away from my parents house. My first photo shoot was actually with Tobin's teammate Alex Morgan for Nike's summer campaign. 

I headed into the studio with my cameras in my bag. "Hi. I'm Christen Press its my first day here." I told the blonde haired receptionist with many tattoos adorning her arms. She looked up and smiled. "Hi. I'm Ashlyn. I'm the receptionist and the person that run things around here. But don't let Ali know that." She winked. "Did I hear my name?" I raven haired woman with piercing brown eyes smiled at the both of us. "Nope Kriegs. You heard nothing." Ashlyn joked. "I'm Christen. Christen Press. It's nice to meet you." I smiled holding my hand out for her to shake. 

"Alexandra Krieger. You can call me Ali though. Everybody does." She smiled and shook my hand. I nodded and let her hand go. 

"So. Ms. Morgan will be here in a few moments. I'll show you to your personal studio as well as your photography assistant." She said as I followed her down the hall. "So this is Julie. She is your new assistant. Anything you ask her to do she'll do it. Julie this is Christen." Ali smiled introducing us. "Hi Julie it's nice to meet you." I shook her hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. Is there anything you need?" She asked. I shook my head. "Not at all. Just a little help setting up and I'll be fine." I smiled she nodded and smiled softly. 

_

"You should tag along Tobs." Alex said to me. Practice had just finished and she was coming out of the shower before heading to her photo shoot. "If you don't mind." I shrugged my shoulders. "Your boo is shooting it too." She smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'll go but not because Christen, my bestfriend, is going to be there." I said. Alex shrugged her shoulders. "As soon as you admit you have a crush on her I'll be satisfied. "Well you'll never be because I'll never like her like that." I said packing my things and following Alex out to her car. 

"How are things with Shirley?" Alex asked as we got in her car. Me and Shirley haven't spoken since our argument a few days ago. I was fine with it but she was blowing up my phone every second of the day. 

"Fine. Could be better." I sighed. I didn't want Alex or anybody knowing we weren't okay. Even though they know just by mood at times. We probably never will be because Christen is my bestfriend. "So not talking at all." Alex nodded. "You really should get better at lying Tobin. Also she's been blowing up your phone all day. You wouldn't think people would notice?" Alex asked. "She's crazy. She thinks I put Christen above her in my priority list. Which is ridiculous." I scoffed. "Is it? Is it really? If Christen needed something you'd go get it in a drop of a hat. It's liked you're whipped." Alex laughed. I slumped in my seat. "She's my bestfriend." I mumbled. "And you're in love with her." Alex said as we pulled into the studio parking lot. 

"I am not." I grumbled before getting out of the car with Alex. 

_

"Hey Toby!" Christen hugged me as Alex went to go get changed. "Hey Chris." I hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "I thought you and Shirley had planned something today?" She arched her eyebrow in a questioning manner. I shook my head. "I had a rain check." I smiled softly. She nodded as a blonde girl with piercing blue eyes almost rivaling Alex's walked up. "Everything is set up Christen. Do you need anything else?" She asked. Christen smiled and shook her head. 

"Julie this is Tobin my bestfriend. Tobin this is Julie my photography assistant." She introduced us. I smiled and shook her hand as she looked starstruck. "Your bestfriend is THE Tobin Heath!" She turned to Christen. Christen giggled and nodded. "I'm a huge fan." Julie told me. I smiled wide. "Thanks. It's very nice to meet a fan." I said. "Can you take a picture with me so I can show my sister?" She asked. "Sure." I nodded as she took out her phone. 

We took several pictures as we waited for Alex. I went to her dressing room and knocked. "Al! You've been in there for ages what's taking so long?" I asked. "I'm almost ready!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes that meant another 15 minutes tops. 

"We're going to be waiting." I told Christen as she sat on the floor barefoot with her camera in hand. I sat beside her taking off my flip flops once I was settled. "How's apartment hunting?" I asked Christen pulling her into me. "It's good. My mom is very picky though so we haven't narrowed it down yet." She pulled out her phone. "Your mom or you?" I laughed as she showed me some of them. As she got to the third picture it looked exactly like Christen's style. "I like this one." I pointed out. "I love this one. My mom is a little iffy on it though." She smiled. "Don't worry I'll talk to MaMa Press." I said as Alex finally came out of the dressing room adorning a Nike sports bra, athletic tights and free-runs.

I stepped back and let Christen get to work. 

_

I walked into my apartment and my lights were on. "Shirley?" I called into the apartment. She popped out from my bedroom doorway. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I entered my bedroom turning off all the lights as I went. "I can't see my girlfriend when I want to?" She asked. I sighed. "Not when you walk out on me when I say something you don't like." I sat on my bed. She straddled my waist looking right at me. 

"I'm sorry about that Tobin. I didn't mean to. I was just angry and frustrated with this whole situation and I needed some air." She explained. I shook my head. "You apologizing doesn't fix anything Shirley. You still have this jealousy over Christen for no reason." I said. 

Shirley groaned. "Can we not talk about her tonight. She's always the topic of our arguments." "Only because that's the problem. It always is with you." I ran my fingers through my hair. Shirley nipped at my neck which made me whimper under her touch. "Do you want to talk about her now?" Shirley sucked on many places of my neck probably leaving marks but who cares at this moment. 

I slid my hands on her thighs before making my way to gripping her waist. I flipped us over and kissed her fully on the lips. "Off." I pulled at her shirt. She hastily pulled it off with my help before I kissed down her chest. 

_

Saturday MaMa Press planned a welcome home party for Christen who didn't want it but reluctantly went along with it. 

I knocked on the door with Shirley in tow. She didn't want to be here anybody from a mile away could tell but she came for me. The door opened and Mrs. Press was behind the door. "Tobin!" She pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. And hugging Shirley the same. "Christen and Kelley are outside on the patio deck. Mallory said she is on her way." She told me. I smiled and grabbed Shirley's hand pulling her with me outdoors. 

"Hey Chris. Kell." I greeting them with hugs and sitting in the patio chair as Shirley sat in my lap. "How was the shoot with Chris Brown?" I asked Christen. "It went well. I think he was modeling for BAPE if I'm not mistaken." She answered turning towards me. "As in Chris Brown?" Kelley asked. "Yes." She nodded. "And you didn't invite me?!" Kelley exclaimed. I giggled softly. "You had training. And plus you would probably freak out if you saw him up close." Christen said. Kelley gasped loudly. 

"I would not!" She said. We all jokingly glared at Kelley. "Fine. I would." She sulked in her seat. "Anyway. Was he nice?" I asked shifting under Shirley so I could get comfortable again. "He's a sweetheart!" Christen gushed. "He was really nice. He never said a rude thing and he loved all of my ideas." She finished. "Was his daughter there?" Kelley asked. "She was. And she's the most cutest thing." She smiled. "You would think you're talking about a dog the way you're smiling Chris." I laughed which earned me a glare from her. I waved her off. 

Kelley and Christen continued with their conversation from earlier as I pulled Shirley into me. "Are you good babe?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded, kissing me on the cheek. "Love you." I said. "I love you too." She smiled pecking my lips before turning back to Kelley and Christen. 

_


	3. Something About You...

Love of my Life

Something About You...

A few hours later I went to find Christen. I knew this wasn't her scene so she had to be somewhere quiet. I checked the patio where it was the most quiet. There she was leaning against the rail. I closed the sliding door quietly. 

"Knew I would find you out here." I smiled standing beside her. "Sorry. I just can't take it in there." She shook her head. "I know. Maybe I'll take you out later this week." I said. "You don't have to do that Tobin." She said shyly. "I know. But I want to, Chris. I missed having you here. Seriously Christen." I told her getting closer to her. "I missed you too, Tobin. But I just get this feeling that things are different." She said. 

"Well they are Chris." I laughed softly. "We're older for one. And you have to figure out your way around here again. You'll get the hang of it. But in the mean time, let me take care of you." I pulled her into me. She rested her head on my shoulder. "I can't do that. You have a whole life here. With a girlfriend included." She frowned slightly. I rolled my eyes. 

"I love you and Shirley. But you come first." I said. "But it shouldn't be like that Tobin." She crossed her arms. "Chris lighten up." I kissed her cheek repeatedly making her giggle.

"Hey we're headed to the club. So come on." Kelley stuck her head outside. We broke apart not making it obvious. Christen and Kelley went to her room to get dressed. I stayed outside rethinking everything. Maybe Shirley just wasn't for me. Maybe Alex was right. 

_

"What was that outside?" Mal asked plopping down beside me on the couch. "What was what outside?" I said. "Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about Tobin." Mal cheesed at me. I raised my eyebrow at her confused. "You and Christen. Alone. Outside." She nudged my shoulder. I shook my head. "We were just talking." I laughed lightly. 

"Talking. Right." She nodded smiling slyly. "Where's Shirley?" She asked. "She went home. Didn't feel like hanging." I shrugged my shoulders. "How are you getting home?" Mal asked. "Crashing here as always. Chris is miserable when she's drunk." I said. "Mind if I do too?" Mal asked. "Doesn't matter to me kid. But then again this isn't my house." I laughed. "You're only 2 years older than me Tobin." She deadpanned. I mushed her head. "Go ask squirt." I said. She got up and raced up the steps as I sat back on the couch. 

"Tobin. I thought you guys had left already." Mrs. Press came from her room down the hall. "No m'am. The girls are taking forever to get ready." I smiled at her as she sat on the love seat. "Well Christen is a perfectionist." She chuckled. "When's your next camp? Your mom said you got called up again." She asked. "It's in a week actually. Me and Kelley leave on Wednesday." I answered running my fingers through my hair. 

"And what is this leading up to?" She asked. "The World Cup. We're trying to qualify." I said smiling softly. "So I should expect you and Kel on that roster. Huh Toby?" She smiled. I nodded. "Most definitely." 

"Mom, stop boring Tobin." Christen kissed her cheek and sat beside me. "She wasn't boring me Christen." I smiled at her. "Chris! Where is the eyeliner?" Kelley yelled down the stairs. "In the medicine cabinet!" Christen yelled back. "Where's Mal? She went back up there to ask you a question she never came back." I asked. "She's with Kelley. She said she needed a touch up on her make-up." Christen answered checking her phone. 

"So we're here for another twenty minutes." I sighed. Christen giggled. 

_

We arrived at the club about 45 minutes later. I drove Christen's car since I was the designated driver. 

Since I was a local celebrity we were let in the club with no problems. Clubs were never my scene though so I sat on one of the many couches with a glass of water in my hand. 

"Toby come dance with me!" A very tipsy Christen sat on my lap. I blushed slightly before slightly moving her off of me. "I'm not really up for dancing right now Chris." I said. "Please!" She pouted. I sighed and shook my head. "One dance." I said helping her up before I stood. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. 

She took the hand she grabbed and placed it on her hip. I looked into her and she smirked. Was she sober? As a song went off another one came on that apparently was Christen's favorite song because she moved her body professionally to the beat. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I placed my other hand on her hips. 

"You don't have to be so stiff Toby." She teased before turning around placing her back to my front. Immediately she started grinding on me. My hands guided her hips which way to move at this point. As soon as we got into the song though I noticed people's phones were out. Shit. 

I pulled Christen away and searched for Kelley and Mallory so we could leave. 

_

"Please Toby? Can we go to in and out?" Christen whined. "We need to get you home. I promise I'll get you in and out tomorrow." I said. She sat back and pouted in her seat. "Just stop. You're going to anyway." Kelley said from the backseat. Mal had passed out in the back with her so she watching her to see if she would wake up to puke. I sighed and made my way to in and out. 

"Toby you want something?" She asked me. "No, I'm good." I shook my head. She smiled softly. The way she was acting right about now I have a feeling she wasn't that drunk in the club as I thought she was. "Chris. Get Mal some fries so she can eat." I said as she got to the counter. She nodded and ordered. 

My phone buzzed. The id said it was Shirley. I groaned I already knew what it was. I put my phone on do not disturb and waited on Christen to get her food. 

_

Am alarm woke all of us up in Christen's room. Christen groaned. "Kelley turn it off." She said nuzzling her nose further into my neck. "Not mine. It's Mal's." She answered turning over. Mallory was knocked out at the foot of the bed. I sighed and grabbed her phone turning off the alarm. 

I sat up while Christen's grip on my waist tightened. I knew I had to leave in a couple hours to go to practice. It was my last practice before leaving to Denver and I couldn't be late. I kissed her head before replacing myself with the pillow I slept on. I brushed my teeth and got dressed and came back in her room. "Chris." I nudged her softly. She groaned and turned towards me. "Sleep Toby." She whispered. I snickered softly. "I'll see you later, Christen." I kissed her head again and headed to practice. 

_


	4. Aftermath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter down!

Love of My Life

Aftermath...

"What was that last night?" Alex asked. So apparently the video did get out. "It was nothing. People are making it bigger than what it is." I said laying back on the turf. "Tobin. You two were full out grinding in the middle of the dance floor." Alex said. "No we weren't. Christen wanted to dance so we danced that's it." I explained. 

"You must not have seen the video?" She asked in disbelief. "I don't need to I was there." I said shrugging. "And I'm assuming you haven't talked to Shirley?" She raised her eyebrow. "No. She went home last night. I didn't." I said. "She's gonna be pissed." Alex laughed. I cut my eyes at her. "I don't care. I don't see the problem." I said. She shook her head with a smile. "You're hopeless." She said. 

_ 

I got all my things out my car and opened the backseat door to get my bags and things out before heading inside. 

"Shirl! I'm home!" I yelled into the apartment closing the door. I set my things by the door going in the refrigerator. I moved out of the way just in time for the door not to be slammed on my hand. "What the hell!" I yelled shaking my hand not believing that it didn't get slammed. 

"No! What the hell to you?" She asked. "You go to the club to have her grind on you Tobin. And you say I have nothing to worry about!" She crossed her arms. "Oh my God! Here you go making a big deal out of nothing!" I yelled. "Nothing! Nothing! Tobin this is everything I've been worrying about!" She said.

"That is your problem right there, Shirley! You're always worrying about something that isn't going on. Nothing is going on we were dancing! I'm getting sick of this, either you get over it or you can get out!" I said slamming my fist down on the counter. 

"Are you sure about that?" She asked with a challenging stare. "It's whatever you want to do. But if you walk out, just make sure you don't come back." I said going into my room slamming the door behind me. 

_

A few hours after Shirley left I started packing for Denver. "Toby!" I heard Christen's voice. "In my room." I answered. She opened the door and sat on my bed. "You left early today." She said a few minutes after watching me pack. "Yeah I had practice." I searched for my other flip flop in my closet. There was a silence that took over. I knew she had something on her mind so I just waited till she spoke again. 

"Were you going to tell me you were leaving Wednesday?" She asked sitting on my bed. "I was only going to be gone for a week." I said finding the other flip flop and throwing it in my bag. "You were still leaving Tobin." She said. I nodded. "I'm sorry Chris. Usually I tell your mom and I leave. This is my first time leaving and you're home. Don't hold it against me." I pouted at her hoping she would forgive me. She nodded and smiled. 

"We can hang out tomorrow after my shoot." She smiled as I sat beside her. "Who are you shooting tomorrow?" I asked pulling her into me. "A singer. His name is Zayn I think. It's for Elle magazine in the UK. His manager booked me last minute." She answered leaning her head on my shoulder. "I'm down. I'll be honored to spend my last days with you." She giggled. "It sounds like you're going to jail Toby." I grinned laughing softly. 

"Yeah, yeah. Want something to eat?" I asked. "There's nothing here to eat Toby." She full out laughed now. "Aren't you quite the funny guy today." I tickled her sides. "Tobin stop." She laughed while I climbed on top of her. "Say I'm king." I giggled still tickling her. "Okay. Okay. You're King." She said out of breath. "Good." I smiled. "Now get up. I'm starving." She tapped my side making me get off her. 

"Where's Shirley? I thought she would've been home by now." She asked as I picked up my phone to order the pizza. "I don't know." I said. Christen looked at me expectantly. I guess waiting for an explanation. I called in a pepperoni pizza as she still looked at me. 

I shrugged my shoulders. "What happened?" She asked. I shook my head. "An argument nothing major." I said. "Do you want to talk about it?" Christen asked. "No. Not at all." I said turning on my tv and scooting to the headboard to lay back. "Was it something bad?" She asked sitting beside me curling into me. I shook my head. "Just an argument we've been having for months." I shrugged my shoulders. "So you two broke up then?" She asked. I nodded sighing out. "Are you like...okay?" She asked arching her eyebrow. I nodded smiling softly. "I feel better actually." She nodded. 

_ 

'Can we talk?' A late night text from Shirley read. 'Meet me at the park.' I texted back removing myself from Christen's arms and throwing on a hoodie. The park I picked was down the street so I could just walk. 

I arrived and Shirley sat on a bench with her arms across her chest. I sat on the other side of the bench. 

"Are we okay?" She asked. I cut my eyes at her then scoffed angrily. "Okay? You figure that out." I said forcefully. "I didn't want to leave Tobin but I had too." She said. I rolled my eyes. "You're a coward. A coward because you walk out on everything you do. You walk out on me everytime I don't take your shit. It's a wonder you don't walk out on your team when you don't get a starting spot. Oh. Wait you do." I said. A stinging sensation slammed against my cheek as I finished my sentence. She had slapped me. I clenched my jaw. 

I nodded as my breathe quickened. "I need to go." I felt a tear sting my eyes. "Tobin I-" "Don't! Don't you dare!" I screamed before walking away leaving her shocked on the bench.


	5. And So Life Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update college is stressful.

Love of My Life

And So Life Goes On

I woke up to Tobin not being beside me. I sat up and checked my phone before walking into the kitchen grabbing a slice of pizza and heating it up. I checked my phone for any late night emails when the front door slammed. 

I turned around to see a very angry Tobin storming through the apartment. "Tobin." I said softly but she kept walking. "Tobin!" I grabbed her elbow as her shoulders sagged. She took a shaky breath and turned towards me. An ugly bruise adorned her right cheek. I gasped and pulled her closer. 

"What happened?" I asked softly. She avoided my eyes and shook her head. "Nothing Chris." She answered. I caressed her cheek softly turning it towards me so I could get a better look. "Tobin it looks like a hand mark." I said touching the bruise slightly but she flinched at the touch. "It's okay. I won't hurt you Toby." I said softly. She nodded still not meeting my eyes. 

"Who did this?" I asked. She shook her head. "Okay. Well let's get to bed, yeah?" I asked. She nodded sniffling. 

_

After Tobin fell asleep I stared at her. Not in a creepy way but just looking. She looked peaceful at this moment but I still want to know who put their hands on her. 

I grabbed my phone and typed out an email asking Matt, Zayn's manager to reschedule his shoot so I could be with her tomorrow. She unconsciously moved her arms around my waist, sighing after. I ran my fingers through her hair softly still thinking about who laid their hands on her. 

_

I woke up to feel an asleep Christen halfway on top of me. I smiled softly kissing her forehead. She was always here for me when I needed her. I pulled her closer to me and she snuggled further into me. 

"I love you." I whispered kissing her forehead again before slowly removing myself from under her. I walked into my living room and turned on the TV to a low volume to not wake Christen. I sat back and stared aimlessly. 

"Toby." Christen said softly causing me to jump. "Sorry." She giggled before snuggling into me. "I thought you had a shoot today?" I asked wrapping my arm around her, pulling her close to me. "I did. I rescheduled it. You need me more." She answered. I nodded. "I'm fine though. You can do it." I said. "Tobin no you're not. You have a big red hand print on your face. And I want to know who did it." She said. I shook my head. 

"Don't worry about it, Chris." I said rolling my eyes. She pulled my face down to stare in her eyes. "Tell me." She said deadly low. I sighed and clenched my jaw. "Shirley." I said softly avoiding her eyes. "As in your girlfriend!" She exclaimed. "Ex. Ex-girlfriend." I said. "Where is she right now?" She asked standing up. I shook my head. 

"No. Tobin! Where is she!" She exclaimed. "Soccer practice." I rubbed my forehead. She picked up her phone and stepped into another room. 

_

I dialed Kelley's number while trying to still my shaking hands. My anger was about to boil over once she told me the name. How could Shirley touch her? Tobin out of all people. Hitting your partner is never okay especially hard enough to leave a mark. 

"Hello?" Kelley answered. "Is Shirley at practice?" I cut to the chase. "Yeah. She just got here actually. Why?" She asked. "She hit Tobin last night or this morning I don't know. Anyway there's a huge mark on her face. I need to hear it from her that she hit her." I said shifting from foot to foot. 

"I don't know Christen. Coach is really pressed for us to have a good practice it could throw off our dynamic." Kelley said said unsteadily. "I don't care about a stupid team dynamic she put her hands on my best friend, Kelley!" I yelled. "And I know that Christen but what I'm saying is that if you confront her here she will be more defensive if we're all here and can hear you attacking her!" She matched my tone. 

"Just give her the damn phone Kelley!" I yelled. She sighed. I heard shuffling in the background and then silence. 

"Hello Christen." Shirley's voice rang through the phone. "You know why I called. Did you slap Tobin?" I asked. She sighed. "Honestly it was a reflex. She disrespected me." She answered. "So you slap her! You're supposed to walk away!" I said. "You try doing that when you get called a coward repeatedly!" She yelled. "That is still not a reason to put your hands on your partner!" I said raising my voice. 

"The only reason we are always fighting is because of you! It's always you! We're good for a few months then you come in and Tobin only focuses on you. It's like I'm nothing to her!" She yelled. "That is not true Shirley and you know it! Tobin loves you with everything in her!" I said. "And I won't deny that but every time you come into the picture she zones out. You notice it too don't play stupid now Press!" She yelled. 

"You tell her to tell all sides of the story before you confront me! I slapped her and I'm sorry. But do not tell me how I am supposed to feel when I sit here and watch my girlfriend love another girl!" She yelled. "Ex." I said. "What?" She asked. "Ex. As in ex-girlfriend!" I said hanging up. 

"You didn't have to do that." Tobin's voice rang out startling me. I sighed massaging my temples. "She had no right to put her hands on you." I answered facing her. "I know. But I'm over it. Over her. So just leave it alone. Alright?" She said. I nodded. "Now come on. I called Zayn's manager, you're back on for the shoot." She pulled my hand and led me to her room. 

_


	6. Uh oh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!

Love of my life

Uh oh...

I sat in the background as Zayn modeled for the camera. He was doing good at least I thought so. I'm no professional but his pictures were perfect every time. "Okay. Good job! Take 10 Zayn. Get ready for your last frame." She said. He smiled and nodded before heading to his changing room. 

"So how's it looking?" She asked me with a smile sitting down next to me. "It looks great. His outtakes are perfect. Is his shoot going to be black and white or color?" I asked throwing my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Both. It's a whole spread so he can use a lot of pictures." She answered. I nodded. 

"I love seeing you in your element Chris. It's like it's your child." I laughed. She swatted my arm. "I'm serious. You love what you're doing. I can see it in your eyes. There's no way I could've let you pass it up." I smiled. She smiled small and nodded. 

_

"Your girlfriend is a quiet one isn't she?" Zayn asked as we looked over his frames. I chuckled. "She's not my girlfriend. That's my bestfriend, have been since we were small." I smiled softly, looking back at Tobin who was too into a surfboard magazine to notice us looking at her. 

"But you love her. I can see it in your eyes. Hers too." He said softly. "I don't want to seem like I'm invading your privacy but you two would make a very stunning couple." He smiled. I blushed slightly and nodded. "Thank you. Trust me that's not the first time I've heard anybody say that." I smiled. "Maybe you should listen, love." He laughed softly. 

"Zayn, we have a flight to catch." His manager stood by the door checking his watch. He nodded. "I hope to work with you again Christen, yeah?" He pulled me into a hug. "Absolutely. Keep in touch too." I said. "Definitely." He nodded and proceeded to exit but not before hugging Tobin goodbye too. 

_ 

"So would you mind if we hit the beach?" Tobin asked placing her feet on my desk as I put together Zayn's portfolio to send off. I looked at her feet pointedly. "Chris?" Tobin said. "Tobin." I said still looking at her feet. She sighed. "I'll remove them once you say yes." She wiggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Just remove you feet." I sighed. She smiled and took them down. 

"Gosh I forget sometimes how we became best friends." She shook her head. "Oh I know you don't. It sorta goes you kicked a soccer ball and it hit me straight on the head." I giggled. "And I apologized a thousand times while you cried like it was the end of the world." She scoffed playfully. "Come on Tobin there's no way I was minding my own business and a ball comes out of nowhere." I full out laughed. "No, you wondered into the fly zone!" She exclaimed with a smile. 

"Whatever. If you wanted to be my friend all you had to do was talk to me." I laughed putting away the portfolio for Monday. "I kinda had to after you wouldn't stop crying." She chuckled. "Well your kick was really hard I thought I had a concussion." I said. She rolled her eyes. "Now you're over exaggerating." She laughed. I swatted her arm. 

"Let's go before I change my mind Tobs." I walked out with her following me. 

_

Shirley had been calling me the whole day but I had put my phone on do not disturb so it would stop buzzing. My spirits were up being with Christen most of the day. I had to leave tomorrow so she ordered Thai for us, after we got back from the beach, as we watched our favorite movie. Jungle Book. 

"It's the bare necessities..." Christen sung under her breath. I smiled softly pulling her into me. "Do you have to leave Toby?" She asked looking up at me. "It's for a week in a half two weeks tops." I said. She pouted. "I'll be back before you know it Chris." I smiled kissing the top of her head. 

"Are your parents going to host a watch party or is that only for tournaments?" She asked. I froze. I didn't know they still did that. They hadn't talked to me since 2013, the year I came out to them, then the world. They didn't have the right to kick me out because I didn't live there anymore but they did pretty much did it. They have not talked to me since then. 

"They still do that?" I asked. Christen got quiet. "I'm so sorry. I should've never brought it up." She said. "No, it's fine. At least they still care enough to watch games." I shrugged my shoulders. "They still love you Tobs." She offered up. 

"Let's just not talk about them right now." I sighed clenching my jaw. She ran her hand under my jaw. "I know this is a sensitive subject and I'm sorry Toby. But some day you have to talk to them." She said softly. I sighed looking away from her. 

"So are you coming with me to the airport tomorrow?" I asked focusing on the movie. "I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it." She tried smiling at me but it wasn't reaching her eyes as it usually does. "I didn't mean to ruin the mood." She apologized. "It's okay. You didn't know." I said softly, looking at her. She nodded. "But still. I knew the situation between you and your parents." She said. "Chris, really. It's okay." I said. She stared at me softly pulling me towards her. In a split second her lips were on mine. But the next second they weren't. And soon a loud slam echoed through my apartment.


	7. Maybe the Right Time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one done...

Love of my life

Maybe the Right Time...

"I have nothing to worry about, Tobin! Are you serious!" Shirley yelled. I stood up blocking Christen from her view. "What are you doing here?" I asked coldly. "Tobin you swear up and down that there's nothing going on with her an-" "You didn't answer my question Shirley. Why are you here?" I asked again. 

Shirley scoffed crossing her arms. "I came to gather my things. I didn't know if you were home or not and if you were I figured you were asleep. I guess I was wrong. If you would have answered your phone you would have known." 

"I would have thought you would have gotten the message when I didn't answer the phone." I said. "Maybe if you would have talked to me instead of getting your new girlfriend to pounce on me over the phone!" She yelled. "Christen isn't my girlfriend first of all she's my best friend. And second lower your voice, I'm not screaming at you so don't scream at me." I crossed my arms. "Just get your stuff and go, Shirley. You're not my girlfriend anyway." I sighed out. She walked into the room to gather her things. 

I turned around to find Christen with her things in her hands. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." She wouldn't look me in my eyes. "We have to talk about this Christen." I said. She shook her head still not wanting to catch my eyes. "No. No we don't have to. This was a mistake. It really shouldn't have happened." She said. 

I felt my heart crack as my jaw clenched. I knew this would happen. She was running away from the situation like she always did. And I was going to let her do it. I nodded and she brushed past me. I felt the burning sensation in the back of my eyes as I heard her car leave. 

_

I got to the airport, arriving about 20 minutes before the plane was supposed to take off. I searched for Christen so we could talk but she was nowhere to be found. 

I found the rest of the team and sat considerably faraway from them. I pulled my knees to my chest as I waited for our flight to be called. 

"Tobin!" I jumped as Alex poked me on the shoulder. "Huh? Yeah? What's up?" I asked. "Our flights leaving. You were kind of spaced out. Something on your mind?" She asked. I shook my head and stood. "Nothing in particular just preparing for the flight." I lied following her to the boarding area. 

As I boarded after Alex I felt myself drifting to sleep in my seat. Last night was exhausting in itself but also not have her show up was even more hurtful. "Are you sure you're okay? Usually you're awake to see the landscapes change." Alex asked. I nodded looking out the window. "Yeah I'm fine. Positive." I assured her before closing my eyes completely. 

_

I was shaken awake by Alex. "We're here Tobs." She smiled softly. I gathered my things and put on my sunglasses. "Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked again. I nodded. "Just tired." 

"Did something happen last night?" She asked. I shook my head. "Come on Tobin something's wrong. Usually your bouncing off the walls to see new things, new places but you're not. Seriously what's wrong?" She asked. "It's nothing I'm just really tired Alex." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Did something happen with Christen last night?" She asked. "Geeze Alex just drop it! Nothing happened. I just need to sleep. That's it!" I stormed off. 

_

A few hours later coach called a team meeting right before dinner. I was zoning in and out. It was the same thing every time. Watching film, workout schedules and last minute changes if needed be. "Tobin!" My name was called. I snapped out of my trance searching for whoever called my name. It was Kelley. 

"It's time for dinner dude. Come on." She said. I nodded and followed her to the dining hall. "You've been kinda spacey dude. Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded. "I'm fine. Just tired." I offered her. She rolled her eyes. "Come on. You've slept all day. That cannot be why." She said. 

"I'm serious. There's nothing wrong with me. Just jet lag." I said focusing on the carpeted floor rather than her. "Bullshit Tobin. Just open up, talk to me right now. It's just you and me right now." She crossed her arms. 

I sighed. "She kissed me. Then Shirley came in screaming and we argued and she left. Said it was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened." I said feeling the same burning sensation behind my eyes I felt last night. 

"Wait Christen kissed you?" She asked. I nodded. "So how did Shirley play into this?" Kelley asked. "She literally walked through the door as soon as she kissed me. She was pissed because it was Christen and I promised it was nothing going on. And I was telling the truth. And now Christen probably doesn't want to talk to me at all. I just wish none of this would've happened." I said. She nodded. 

"You and Christen are a complicated case Tobs. Everybody sees that you two like each other. But each other. I mean why do you think Shirley freaks out every time you two are together? Last night was bound to happen but I know Chris will come around and you know how she is. She just has to process this. It's okay to be down Tobin but not for too long." She said. I nodded. 

"Now come on. After dinner some of us are going out. You're coming with." She smiled pulling me into the dining hall. 

_

I sat by myself in my studio. Mal was somewhere in here but I was focused on finding an apartment. But in the back of my head the Tobin thing was still bothering me. I kissed her. 

What if she didn't return the feelings. Well deep down I know she does but what if last night was my only chance I mean I did tell her it was a mistake. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mal sat across from me looking at me pointedly. I sighed closing my laptop. "I did something that I don't regret but I wish I could take back what I said." I explained. Mal nodded. "Okay. What did you do?" 

"I kissed Tobin." I told her. She squealed. "The Preath ship is finally sailing!" I shook my head. "Probably not. I told her it was a mistake. Then I walked out." I said. "Wait so you don't like Tobin?" Mal asked. "No, I do. I just I don't know. Does this mean I'm bisexual? Or gay?" I said. 

"Neither. You don't have to label yourself anything Christen. If you like Tobin that's who you like. And trust me Tobin likes you back. Talk to her when she gets back. She'll understand more than anyone." Mal stated. I nodded. "What if she changes her mind? What if she doesn't like me anymore?" 

"Christen, Tobin has been in love with you since we were kids. There's no way she doesn't love you now." Mal smiled. I nodded. "She probably hates me." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Probably. But Tobin will forgive you for anything if you flash those greenish gray eyes at her." Mal joked. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Whatever." 

_


	8. Meeting Her...

Love of my life

Meeting her...

Like most club scenes I was in our section watching chilling like always. Well until Kelley grabbed me to dance. I got on the dance floor and immediately a blonde haired girl grabbed me. She looked me in my eyes and they locked. She had piercing blue eyes that rivaled one Alex Morgan's. 

"So what's your name?" She asked me. I smirked small. "It's Tobin. Yours?" I asked placing my hands on her hips. "Amber. So, I wouldn't think someone like you would be in a place like this." She said. "What is that supposed to mean?" I raised my eyebrow at her. "It means somebody as hot as you shouldn't be single." She said. 

"Well who says I'm single?" I chuckled. "Well. First you wouldn't be here. And second even if you weren't single you wouldn't be dancing with me right now." She said. I nodded biting my lip. "Okay. You got me. I should say the same to you. What's a pretty girl like yourself doing here?" I asked. 

"Relationships never work for me." She shrugged her shoulders. I nodded. "Wanna get out of here? This really isn't my scene." I asked. She giggled. "Sure Tobin." She said. I grabbed her hand and we headed out the club discreetly. 

_ 

We ended up at a McDonald's down the street since we both didn't feel like walking. I had just ordered a water as Amber got a burger and fries. "So I haven't seen you around here before. Are you visiting?" She asked. I smiled. "Yeah. I play soccer for the national team. We have training camp and a game up here before we head to Arizona for another game." I told her. 

"What position do you play?" She asked looking up at me. "I'm a midfielder but I can play all positions except goalie." I winked at her with a smile. "Bet I could beat you." She challenged with a smirk. "You think so huh?" I laughed. "I'm serious. I used to play soccer in my high school years." She joked. "I did too." I laughed taking a sip of my water. She rolled her eyes playfully. 

"So what do you do?" I asked. "How do you know I don't live here?" She asked raising her eyebrow. "Well do you?" I asked. She shook her head with a smile. "My photographer wants a shoot in the mountains before one of my premieres." 

"So you act?" I asked. "I'm an actress, yes." She said. "What movie I'll have to check it out." I pulled her closer to me. "Look up Amber Heard. You'll find me." She smirked. I nodded. "Will do." 

"Wait so since you have training, don't you have to be back early? Or is that just in the movies?" She joked. "We don't have training till late tomorrow so I can do whatever I want tonight." I said smirking. "Whatever you want?" She asked. "Yeah. Including you." I leaned in but she held me in place which was right in front of her face. 

"Your game. When is it?" She asked. "Wednesday. At Sporting Goods Field. Why?" I asked licking my lips. "I wanna watch you play." She shrugged her shoulders. I nodded. "I'll get you a ticket. And a jersey of you want." 

She smiled and nodded. "You can kiss me now." I leaned forward but she met me halfway caressing my cheek. I pulled away and stared into her eyes. She nodded meaning we were headed back to her place. She grabbed my hand and we walked to her hotel. 

_

The sun shone through her curtains. I realized I wasn't in my room by the weight on my chest that was making it hard for me to move. I looked at the clock and it read 1:00. Shit. Training was at 3:00. 

I checked my phone to see mostly everybody on the team was blowing up my phone. I set it down and sighed. I honestly didn't want to leave. 

"Stop. You're being too loud." Amber mumbled. "I bet the neighbors were saying that last night." I joked running my hands down her back till they reached her waist. "Very funny." She said changing her position on me so she could look at me. "I have training in two hours." I told her. 

She nodded. "Do you need a ride? I could drive you." She offered. "Foreal?" I asked. She nodded. "I don't have anything to do till 8 tonight. So, I have all the time in the world. Plus I wanted a goodbye kiss from a soccer player." She said. "A kiss from Messi would be kinda far fetched considering he's in Barcelona right now." I joked. She swatted my arm. "No, it's you, goof." She giggled. I smiled. "I know. Now get up I have places to be after I take a shower." I tapped her waist. "Why don't I just join you. Cuts down on the time and saves water." She asked smirking. "I don't know about the time cut down but it will save water." I laughed as she skipped over. 

"Maybe not." She pecked my lips and went in the bathroom with me following. 

_

Amber sped up to the front of my hotel in her black Ferrari. "I'll see you at the game right?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. She got out and walked over my side as I leaned against her car. "I don't have your number." She said. "Yes you do. I put it in there while you did your hair. You should really have a lock on that thing." I said. "People find out my phone number every month so I end up having to change phones. Pointless." She said. I nodded. "That famous huh?" I asked smiling. "Still haven't looked me up huh?" She answered. "Such a smartass." I joked pulling her into a hug. "I'll text you after training." I said bringing her into a kiss. 

_

"Amber Heard is a very pretty girl Tobs." Alex said as I walked through the door of our room. "Huh?" I asked confused but not really. "So you don't know her name Tobin, seriously?" She exclaimed. I snickered. "Relax. I know her name." I said changing into practice clothes. 

"I thought you had a thing for Christen?" She asked. "Yeah well Christen doesn't have a thing for me. So..." I said tying my hair into a ponytail. "Wait this is the first time ever admitting ever liking Christen!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well I don't now so stop talking about it." I said annoyed. 

"Alright. But how did you meet Amber Heard?" Alex asked. "You can just call her Amber, Lex." I chuckled. "The club last night. We hit it off from there." I shrugged. "Tobin. Everybody knows about you two hitting it off. It's in the tabloids and all over social media." Alex said. I wasn't surprised though. Fans always find a way to know personal things about their idols. 

"I figured. It's not like we're a thing. We just hooked up. And she's coming to our game. No big deal." I said. "No big deal! Tobin she's the biggest actress out right now. It's a pretty big deal!" Alex exclaimed. 

I shrugged. "She doesn't act like she's the biggest actress in the world. She really is a chill girl." I said. Alex smiled. "I'm glad you like somebody Tobin. I was beginning to think you were going to be stuck on Christen all your life." Alex said. I shook my head. "The only way to get over someone else of is to get under someone new." I winked at Alex before opening our door so we could head downstairs. 

_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I've hit a major writers block wall with all of my story. I'm back though and hopefully better.

Love of my Life 

Chapter 9...

"I'm sorry Chris." Mallory said. She was frowning at me but I was in too much shock to acknowledge her. I shook my head. "This is my fault." I said softly. "No it isn't Chris. Tobin chose who she wanted." Mallory said across from me. We were in my living room on adjacent couches. "Yeah but it's not like I didn't nudge her in that direction." I said sighing. "Listen Chris. If Tobin really loves you that relationship won't work." Mallory said. I cut my eyes at her. 

"What? I'm serious. If she loves you there is no way she will look at another girl the way she looks at you. And that's just real." Mallory said. "She's the biggest movie star in the world right now. I could never compete." I said. "Please Christen. Tobin's been in love with you since she knocked you out with that ball. No way she doesn't love you in a couple of days." She said with a smirk. I shook my head. 

"If I would have just told her this wouldn't have happened at all." I said. "You can't blame yourself Chris. You weren't ready to tell her." She said. "But I should've pushed. I told her it was a mistake out of all things. A mistake! How stupid could I be." I said shaking my head. "Oh you're a dumbass but you can't keep beating yourself up about it!" Malloy explained. "I know. I know. I'll get over this eventually." I said. "But you don't have to if you don't want to." She said. "Take your time. This is the love of your life we're talking about." Mallory smiled softly and started playing on her phone.   
_

"Tobin stop." Amber giggled. I was kissing her cheek repeatedly as she recorded. I smiled and pecked her lips. "How was your day?" I asked sitting back in my seat. Amber had picked me up after her photoshoot and drove to a place where we could be by ourselves. We decided to stay in the car though to not draw attention to ourselves. 

"It was good. My photoshoot went really well and is on the way to publishing. And I got to start and end my day with a cute soccer star." She smiled pulling me into a kiss. "I still don't know why you think Messi is here from Barcelona." I chuckled after she broke the kiss. She swatted my arm and smiled. I shook my head chuckling. 

"I'm glad I met you Amber. I needed an out and I got it by finding you. I can be myself without being cautious of others. The only other person that sees this side of me is my bestfriend." I sighed. "What's wrong?" She asked looking me dead in the eyes. 

I looked away and shook my head. She raised her eyebrow and gave me a challenging look. "Okay. Just stop looking at me like that." I chuckled. She nodded. 

"Before I came here me and my bestfriend kissed. But she said it was a mistake and we haven't spoken since." I said. She nodded. "So you still have feelings for her?" She asked. "No, not anymore. She doesn't like me like that so my feelings are gone. Long gone." I said shrugging my shoulders. 

"No, they're not. You never get over love that quickly Tobin. And that's okay." She rubbed my thigh. I nodded. "Now. We need to get you back because you have training in the morning." She smiled. I shook my head and smiled. "Don't make me go back, Amb." I groaned. "I wouldn't but you have two days till your game. Sex will tire my little soccer star out." She kissed my cheek and started the car. "No sex! Amber come on!" I whined and pouted. "You'll survive." She patted my cheek. I grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "Just be glad you're cute." I kissed her on the lips and she proceeded to drive back to my hotel. 

_

I had an incoming call from Christen of all people as soon as I got back to my room.


	10. Revelations

Love of My Life

Revelations 

 

I had an incoming call from Christen of all people as soon as I got back to my room. I answered after letting it ring a few more times. 

"Hello?" I answered. "I almost thought you weren't going to answer for a second." She tried to joke but it fell flat. "I wasn't going to actually." I said. I was trying to hurt her like she hurt me that night. She needed to know how much I hurt. "Why is that, Tobs?" She asked after a beat. "Christen you know why. I don't think I have to explain it." I rubbed my temples. "Look Tobin we can't talk about this over the phone." She sighed. "Then we're not gonna talk about this anytime else. Why not now?" I sat on my bed, with the phone to my ear. 

"When you get back. I'll pick you up from the airport." She said. "The airport. I don't think you keep promises involving airports, Christen." I said filled with venom. "Why do you keep calling me that?" She asked, her voice small. 

"Calling you what?" I asked confused on why she was trying to change the subject. "Christen. Why are you calling me that. You e never called me by my full name since we were kids. Even when you're mad you still call me Chris. Did I mess up that bad by not showing up to the airport?" She asked, I could hear the hurt in her voice but I scoffed at her statement. 

"This is about way more than some airport send off. So don't even try that. I'm in love with you Christen! I don't know if you've ever noticed that but I've been making a fool out of myself loving you for I don't know how long. But you're too afraid to say you love me back. Am I embarrassing or something to you?" I finally blew up. The other end was silent for a few minutes and I knew I had gotten my answer. "Don't even worry about showing up to the airport Christen. As far as I'm concerned we're not friends anymore." I said and hung up tossing my phone on my bed. 

"You okay?" Alex asked standing in the walkway with apologetic eyes. "Yeah. Fine actually." I wiped my face. She brought me into a hug that I really needed. I hugged her tight burying my face in the crook of her neck as she rubbed my back. "It's gonna be okay Tobs." She said softly. I nodded drawing in deep breaths. "I told her I love her." The realization hit me hard. "Yeah I know. I was there." Alex chuckled. I shook my head. "I'm gonna get some air. I'll be back later." I said breaking out of her embrace and grabbing my jacket making it known that I'm leaving my phone on the bed. 

_

Tobin hung up abruptly after her confession, leaving sitting on my floor with my knees pulled into my chest. I knew I had messed up now. She had said she loved me and I didn't even say it back. I wanted to so bad but my mouth wouldn't let me form the words. 

Tobin had never gotten that mad before though. Not with myself at least. It was always towards someone else and I was telling her to calm down. This was uncharted territory for me. But then again I heard her vulnerability laced in her voice. She never discusses feelings which is why I wasn't aware of anything going on with her. She never talks about anything really. I practically had to pry information from her to even get her to talk about something so freely if it wasn't about soccer. It was like pulling teeth. 

I ran a hand down my face. I had intended to call her to tell her I had rented the condo she liked but that conversation went south quick. I was moving in now but it was the end of the day and everyone had left after my room was set up to get rest for another days work tomorrow. 

 

I sighed getting up and dialing Mal's number. She picked up on the first ring. "Hey Chris!" She cheered. "Already bored without me there?" She giggled. "Oh whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway. I just got off the phone with Tobin." I said quietly. "What did she say? Did you profess your love? Are you two together?" She fired off questions. 

"Slow down there Mal. This isn't a Disney movie." I said. She groaned. "So basically you two made it worse than what it was?" She asked. I sighed again running my hand down my face. "I knew it. You two are the most stubborn people I have ever met in my life!" She exclaimed. "You haven't met that many people in your life Mal." I said. She kissed her lips together and I knew she rolled her eyes. 

"What did she say exactly?" She asked. "Basically, fuck you, fuck you, I wanted to fucked you but now I don't and she ended it with a very explosive fuck you." I said. Mallory giggled on the other line. "You've dug yourself a deep hole CP. But I think we can fix this. When is she coming home?" She asked. "Next Wednesday after her last game." I said. "Perfect we'll get to work tomorrow." She said. "Get to work with what?" I asked. "Bye Christen. Love you!" She laughed and hanging up. I shook my head. I just know Mallory is coming up with a big scheme that will backfire. 

_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Amber asked me as she ran her fingers through my hair. I nodded silently as my head lay in her lap. "Tobin. Running away from love is only going to hurt you worse than what it already has." She massaged my scalp. I stayed silent not wanting to talk about it. 

"She didn't even say it back." I said small. I was talking more so to myself than Amber. "Im sure you yelling at her played a factor. You said yourself you were pissed." She countered. "She still should have said something. Anything would've been better than silence." I said. "Tobin. You always use a pet name for her right? With you calling her by her real name I'm sure she thought she was losing you." Amber sighed. "I'm mad at her. Why would I use a pet name?" I exclaimed. 

"Because even when you're mad you still love her. I'm sure you do Tobin. Look at it from her point of view. Before any of this happened you two were best friends. She's afraid Tobin, just like you. She's never had this happen before and neither have you. If anything you should be confiding in her because you two are going through the same thing right now. You guys have to get through this together. Moving on this quickly isn't healthy. And let's face it, me and you are better off as friends. The sex is amazing but we are both working and traveling people we would never have the time in the world. Christen is where you live and you know her like the back of her hand and the same for her about you. So I need you to call her tomorrow and be civil so you can love, the love of your life again. Wholeheartedly." She said. I nodded smiling small. 

"We so could've worked." I joked but was met with a hit to the back of my head. "Ouch!" I laughed softly. "I'll call her tomorrow jeez." I laid back next to her. "Now sleep. You need to be back at the hotel in the morning." She turned over on her side facing me. "Goodnight superstar." I whispered. "Goodnight soccer star." She smiled softly closing her eyes. Soon after she drifted to sleep as did I.


	11. Hardships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurting doesn’t feel too good for the best friends.

"Tobs. Back from another rendezvous with Ms. Heard?" Kelley asked as soon as she saw me in the hallway. "Not quite Kell." I smiled softly. "Oh come on Tobin no need to be modest." She playfully elbowed me. "No seriously, nothing happened. We're just friends. We slept together one time and that was the last time." I said. She nodded with a smirk. "Whatever you say Tobs. Coach wants us down in the dining hall in like 20 minutes see you there." She walked past me I assumed she was heading to the elevator. 

I walked into my room and grabbed my phone off my bed. I had about ten missed calls from Christen and a boatload of texts from her. I guess I would answer them later but for right now I needed to get ready for the game Christen right now. "Hey. Did you just get back?" Alex came in the room drying her hair with a towel. "Yeah. A few minutes ago actually. How long have you been up?" I asked shutting my phone off as I walked to my bag to pull out my game day gear. 

"Early. Serv called this morning so I talked to him for a little while. Were you with Amber?" Alex sat on her bed. "Yeah. We didn't do anything though. I talked to her about Christen mostly." I explained pulling on my shoes. "So you talked to the person you're sleeping with about the person you're in love with?" Alex asked looking confused. I nodded. "Weird right. She told me I should talk to Christen after training." I said. Alex was putting her hair in a ponytail and looked at me. 

"That's if Christen answers. She was blowing up your phone all last night." Alex laughed. "I saw. Maybe she'll listen once she's calmed down." I shrugged. "Tobin." Alex said. I turned towards her on my bed. "Yeah?" I raised my eyebrow. "I want to see you happy again. If Christen is the one then don't hold out for so long. This is a new experience for her. She's never been with a girl let alone in love with one. Give her a break just this one time. Love her and let her love you." Alex guided. I nodded playing with my fingers. "She's a good girl. I approve and Kel definitely approves of her. The only thing left for you to do is go get her." She finished standing and grabbing her bag. "I'll see you downstairs." She tapped my shoulder walking out of the room. 

_

"Christen get up you have a photo shoot today!" Mallory yelled inside the newly furnished apartment. Christen groaned turning over in her bed. "Leave me alone Mallory!" "No! You have to stop moping around!" Mal said as she ripped the cover off Christen. "I don't want to!" Christen groaned. "Well you have two shoots set up today, you kinda have no choice. Now hurry up!" Mallory exited the room probably headed to the kitchen. 

Christen trudged to her bathroom to do her hygiene routine. Once stepping in the mirror she saw just how horrible she looked. Her hair was everywhere like it hadn’t run a comb through it in weeks and her eyes had bags under them like she hadn’t slept in days which is true. “Chris hurry up!” Mallory yelled. “Chill Mal I’m up!” She answered running her fingers through her hair. I turned on my shower and stripped down. A shower would clear my loud thoughts right now. 

Tobin hasn’t answered my calls or text all night. I knew I had messed up but she had never ghosted me like this. Operative word being me. She was treating me like one of her girlfriends when she was mad at them and I didn’t like it. 

“Chris! Jesus it’s like handling a child! Hurry up!” Mallory banged on the door about twenty minutes later. 

//

“Call her Tobin!” Alex demanded after our training session. I rolled my eyes. “Maybe later.” I sighed. Alex unplugged my phone from my charger and tapped on it for a few minutes. 

“Her birthday as your passcode. Classic.” She chuckled before throwing my phone on my bed. She ran out of the room as I realized she had FaceTimed Christen. 

“Alex what the f-!” Christens face appeared on my screen stopping the curse from fully forming. Christen looked horrible to say the least. Dark circles were under her eyes and she looked beyond stressed out. 

I looked over her features finding that they were still as beautiful as the last time I saw her in person. “Are you going to say anything dumb ass!” Mallory’s voice knocked me out of my thoughts. “Mal!” Christen scolded the girl that was off camera. “What? She called you just to stare at you! This isn’t a movie!” Mallory said. “Mal go to my room!” Christen glared at her. “Fine but Tobin if you don’t make this right I swear I will be on the first flight to kick your ass!” I heard shuffling in the background. 

Christen sighed rubbing her temples in frustration. Her tears soon flowed down her face soon after. “Chris.” I said softly. She shook her head. “Stop.” She responded. “Let me talk and you just listen okay?” Her voice cracked. I nodded sitting back on my headboard. 

“I don’t regret kissing you.” She sniffed wiping her tears harshly. “I was just scared that you didn’t feel the same way and when I said I regretted it I couldn’t take it back. I need you to know that I love you just as much as you love me and I’m sorry that I hurt you Toby but this is so scary for me.” Her tears reproduced abundantly as she admitted her love. 

“I can’t lose you Toby.” She choked on her sobs. I felt my eyes burning realizing I was the reason she was crying like this. “I love you.” I said softly. Christen nodded as her body shook. 

“Chris?” I called her name. She met my eyes that were a stormy grey compared to her usually lively light green eyes. “I love you.” I told her again. “I don’t care about that anymore. It’s petty and stupid -“ “No it’s not Toby. I hurt you so don’t down play it.” She interrupted me. I was silent trying to gather the words to say to her. “It stung I will admit that but I realized that you’re just as scared as me. I shouldn’t have yelled at you and I’m sorry for that. Forgive me?” I pouted. 

“Only if you forgive me?” She sniffled. “Always will.” I smiled softly. “I love you.” I told her again. “I love you too.” Christen gave me a watery smile. 

“We just had our first fight.” I laughed softly. “And you’re in a whole other state.” She giggled. “I’ll make it up to you when I get back which is tomorrow night. Meet me at the airport?” I asked. “I’ll be there.” She smiled. “Good.” I answered. “Don’t bring Mal. I feel like she still might kick my ass for making you cry.” I begged. “I am!” Mal’s voice carried. 

Christen rolled her eyes. “She won’t be there. Promise.” She told me. “Thank you.” I smiled wide at her. 

For the rest of the night we talked like nothing had happened days before. Christen had fallen asleep about an hour later, hearing me say I love you before she fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
